


Chocolate Muffins and Tutu's

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [15]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 'Sugar Daddy', Bakery AU, Cute, Fluff, Harry is a dump idiot, M/M, Merlin is sassy, eggsy is cute, jeez you'll get caries with this fic, no real backstory, omg Daisy is so sweet to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sugar Daddy' is Harry's little bakery. He loves working there. And his life gets better when a young man and his little sister move into the flat above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Muffins and Tutu's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to Sugar Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877113) by [heaveeho (veldygee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/heaveeho). 



> This was the hardest. I wanted it to be good so badly, i hope i didnt over do it with cuteness.  
> Thanks to heaveeho for letting me write in her universe!

15\. this really cute guy rented the apartment over the bakery/flower shop/store i work at and i keep trying to find excuses to be outside when he comes home ([XX](http://grantere.tumblr.com/post/103436689839/list-of-aus-i-really-need-to-see-written-i-got))  
+  
[Welcome to Sugar Daddy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4877113) by heaveeho (I have their permission to write in this universe!)

 

* * *

 

Daisy sat on one of the boxes in the living room and laughed at the way the young pug ran all around the flat (preferably through Eggsy's legs when he carried in another one of the large boxes)

   "Daisy, why don't you take JB down into the garden?" Jamal asked as he nearly tripped over the pug after he had harrased him and Eggsy at carrying the large couch into the lving room. The girl merely shrugged and called for the dog.

   "Jeez." Eggsy stretched and sighed. "I am glad that this was the last thing to carry up." He laughed and sat down on the black sofa.

   "Aren't you like nervous?" Jamal asked and looked at him. "I mean you live on your own and stuff. With Daisy and JB no less."

   "Roxy ain't livin' far. She'll look after the two when I am off in Uni. We talked about that already." Eggsy sighed. "It's gonna be a lot of work, but hey I am glad we are outta all that shit."

   "As am I." Jamal sighed. "I just wished we'd..."

   "Shut it man!" Eggsy shoved him. "It's over and I ain't talking about this right now!" His friend laughed slightly and shrugged.

   "Fine. Get me a beer babe!"

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Harry sighed as he unlocked the door to his small bakery. Yesterday had been a long night with Merlin and he wasn't 20 anymore. He was nearly double his age back then. That thought made him stop for just a second before he shook his head. The shop was just like it was every morning. Slighlty cold and smelling of sugar. As he opened the window and began baking, he noticed traces in the fresh snow in the back garden. He rembered the owner talking about it.

The new neighbours must have moved in yesterday. Harry himself lived next door. The flat above hadn't been for sale when he bought the shop, nor was he interessted in any way. He wanted to draw a line between his 'work life' and the rest. Even if that line would only be a few steps down the sidewalk to the shop.

While Harry prepared the first round of scones, muffins and buiscuits he heard next to his own clatter how upstairs the new neighbours moved around. There were heavy steps and a tac-tac of claws, later a bright voice joined the soft sounds of music and Harry smiled to himself. The house felt a little more alive. Just as he opened the shop for the public, he heard how two pairs of boots walked down the fire steps. 

A young man appeared, a small, brightly green dressed girl at his hand. He looked into the shop and then immediatly down to the girl. Apparently he asked her if she wanted something, because she giggled so brightly, he heard it through the glass. The dog, a small beige pug followed them inside and sat down by the door.

   "Good morning." The young man smiled at Harry.

   "Morning. We are the new neighbours above." The bright smile was enchanting as were the blue eyes. "I only saw the shop twice. Both times it was closed. I wanted to introduce myself before, but yeah. I am Eggsy Unwin, this is my little sister Daisy and that's JB."

   "For James Bond?" Harry asked.

   "Nah, Jack Bauer." The older laughed.

   "I am Harry Hart. And this is _Sugar Daddy_." Eggsy blushed at the name and Harry himself felt...weird saying it to the man. Usually he was pretty confident with it all, but with this young man...

   "Chocolate." Daisy mumbled and Eggsy looked down to her.

   "What are you saying honey?" He crouched down and Daisy put her tiny hand on his shoulder

   "The chocolate muffin." Her older brother smiled and pulled out his wallet. Standing up again he looked Harry in the eye, mouth open to ask.

   "Jesus no! This is my welcome present! No need to pay for it." Harry said and wrapped the muffin in flower-pattered paper. "Here you go." Eggsy lifted his sister up so she could take the cupcake.

   "Thank you." The young man smiled at Harry. "Well then. We need to go to Roxy or else i will be late for my first day of Uni." Daisy looked up at him with wide eyes, chocolate on her cheeks.

   "I wish you good luck!" Harry said with a broad smile.

   "Thanks! We'll see you around I guess!" Harry nodded and waved them off. He felt...weird. This man was so extraordinarily charming it made him feel like a lovesick teenager. Shaking his head he went back into his kitchen.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

After about three weeks, Harry knew when Eggsy would come home and when he would leave. He found himself standing outside, despite the temperature. He would play around with his Christmas decoration or clean the snow off the windows, so that the golden _Sugar Daddy_ would be visible.

   "You are in love!" Merlin said one day when Eggsy had come out and Harry had watched the young man and his little sister pass the shop. "And you are being insufferable about it." Harry gave his friend a look.

   "I hardls doupt that Eggsy would have interst in me. Also he has a girlfriend." Merlin gave him a look. The two continued to chat when suddenly the door burst open. Eggsy stood there, Daisy in his arm. He was flushed and looked debauched.

   "Hey." He said and took a deep breath. "I am so sorry for intruding, but I have a job interview and my best friend is ill, so she can't take care of Daisy and JB. Could you...?" Eggsy looked terribly lost and worried. "I wouldn't do this if I had another option." JB waddled through the shop, sniffing there and here.

   "Of course!" Harry said and walked around the display and held his arms out. Daisy smiled at him broadly and willingly came to him.

   "I'll pick her up in three horus or something. I am really sorry, I wished Rox would have told me earlier." Harry sighed.

   "Please Eggsy, your little sister is no burden on me! Now run and get to your interview in time. Good luck!"

   "Thanks, thanks a thousand times." Eggsy called over his shoulder and hurried out the door. Merlin cleared his throat.

   "I have to admit it, he's charming." Harry still looked out of the window, eyes following Eggsy down the road.

   "Back off, I saw him first!"

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Daisy was sweet. The way she sat on the high stool next to him and ate fresh muffins, always carefull not to ruin her light blue tutu was endearing. Whenever a new customer entered the shop she looked up and watched them walk towards the display, listened to the way they chatted with Harry and eventually smiled at them before they left.

   "Aren't you a dear." Harry said with a small smile. He brushed one hand over her soft hair. The silver hairclips scraped his palm but he didnt care. Slowly the night fell and Eggsy still hadn't shown up to get Daisy. The girl was visbly tired, so Harry closed the shop and tucked her in on the small sofa in his breakroom. JB, who had slept in one corner of the shop until then, ran after Harry and snuggled up with the girl. Smiling he looked down at them and sighed. He had things to do so, he cleaned the kitchen for the next day, when he heard a knock at the front door.

   "Eggsy?" He shouted. "It's open!" Sonn Eggsy popped his head into the kitchen. His cheeks were read and he looked delighted.

   "Hey." Harry turned and looked at him.

   "How did it go?" Eggsy blushed and looked away.

   "Yeah...they said they'll most likely take me!" It was endearing the way Eggsy tried to hide his grin.

   "That's fantastic!" Harry clapped his hands. "I'll cross my fingers for you."

   "Thanks." Eggsy only seemed to be more embarassed. "I hope Daisy didn't make any problems."

   "No, she sleeps in the break room." Harry smiled at Eggsy. "It was a nice day, having a little company."

   "How can I repay you?" The young man looked fully at Harry. Blushing slighlty, the baker replied without blinking:

   "Go on a date with me." Eggsy flushed, but was able to nod. Now Harry grinned like an idiot.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

They ended up celebrating Christmas together. And Sylvester. And even after that, Eggsy left Daisy more often at the bakery and came over for dinner or invited Harry up after he closed up shop. Merlin rolled his eyes at them, but then he met Roxy and was quiet pretty quickly. It was nice. Relaxing, knowing someone out there care for one. Harry was content the way it was. And he hoped Eggsy was too. After all the fact that he moved into Harry's after a year was pretty obvious.

And the fact that after two years he accepted Harry's proposal.

 

* * *

 

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a cute 15th of December!


End file.
